Solar shading is an essential component to good passive energy design for buildings. Traditionally, solar design has come in the form of static shading devices applied to building openings or integrated into building forms that provide shading through their basic shape and orientation. More preferable in many situations, however, would be adaptive solar shading that responds to lighting conditions, time of day, and the presence of building occupants.